1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus, method, and computer program for providing user reviews.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as distribution and accessibility to a communication network such as the Internet increases, the practice of deciding on the purchase of goods or use of services based on other users' opinions or reviews prior to the purchase or use has become more common. In particular, deciding on a restaurant or cafe to visit by referring to reviews of other users who have visited the place is increasingly popular. As such, since early buyers or users' opinions or reviews are expected to be objective, from a consumer's point of view, compared to business owners or service providers' comments, a consumer's reliability on the reviews is quite high.
Accordingly, an environment which enables simple and convenient searches and access to other users' reviews is needed. Also, a demand for reliable reviews without advertisements or deceptive manipulation is increasing.